


The Pep Talk

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, mental health, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Fluff and Selfcare with Park Jaebeom x Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Mentions of self-doubt, low Mood and a yearning for skinship… which may be unsettling for some.Summary: It’s time for a Pep Talk from Papi.Reference: I Got This by Jay ParkAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep.
Relationships: Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Pep Talk

It’s nice to be outside after a stuffy day. The end of the working week reached and a much needed few days of rest before hitting the grind. Air cool enough to sit outside on a midsummer evening, especially with friends at the park, everyone bringing food and a few drinks to unwind. A much needed night after feeling low and distant for so long.

Black bean noodles from the take out wash down deliciously with a can of soda before the bottles of Soju are opened. Jay, of course, had to make opening the liquor a show with everyone around but it brought a smile to your face all the same. Even though you were enjoying your night, you still felt remote and separated from it. 

Your inner demons filling you with personal doubts about your future. Constantly wondering if you’re doing the right thing. The plans you had changing considerably to make the dream come true. Although your friends are rallying around you, you still feel alone. Like you’re fighting an inner battle with the person inside telling you what you can’t achieve. That you’ll fail. That you’ll disappoint those who deem it important to share their views with you. Their voices of hate ringing in your ears so loud you’re afraid others can actually hear them.

When everyone starts playing games you take the opportunity to sit out, casually leaning back and sitting on the concrete steps. Watching your new life in the distance, parading itself before your eyes like you’re not invited. You try to chill. Head lolled back and eyes closed, enjoying the gentle breeze that rustles through the trees, the sounds allowing you to relax your emotions before they boil over. 

Seeing you alone Jay joins you, bringing a glass each and a half bottle to share. He places these between you as he kicks back, mimicking your now relaxed stance. Watching everyone enjoying themselves from a short distance, he could see how out of touch you felt. Almost distancing yourself in both physical and mental sense. He pours you a glass and hands it to you, his soft smile spreading across his face. 

“Cheers,” Jay announces as he presents his glass to you. You oblige him, clinking the glasses together with a forced smile on your face. The liquor no longer burns after the previous shots, rolling down your throat with ease and sitting warmly in your belly.

Both of you sit in comfort for a few minutes, watching the world go by. Your friends laughing and joking metres away but they may as well be miles. The silence isn’t awkward between you, but it rapidly becomes that way when he opens his mouth.

“You know. You can be anyone you want.”

The words hit you like a brick, muting you in your already quiet state. He kicks back more as he grabs the bottle swigging the liquid, discarding the glasses between you. Staring at your mutual friends like he’s surrounded by them; his metaphorical backup to his argument. His smile brightening the evening sky as he chuckles lightly to himself, recalling his own personal hardships before he turns to you.

“You can be anyone you want,” ensuring he’s directing right at you, making you look at him. His face becoming more sincere as he closes the gap between you and placing the now empty bottle on the floor. His arms wrap around your shoulders in support as your feelings hit you like a hammer to the chest. Your eyes welling up at all the angry thoughts you have within yourself. Your saboteur raging inside you and rising to the surface in powerful emotion. 

Jay feels it in your shoulders as you shake, holding back your tears. He’s watching your face intently as he begins to calm you down, his fingers stroking your hair before hooking the rogue strands behind your ears. He captures the stray tear that gives you away from your face. The gentle touch has you humming. Someone’s love and warmth on your skin comforting you in a way you didn’t expect. You’re yearning to be held. To be taken care of. To be loved.

“Also,” He pauses as his face becomes serious. His hand resting along your jaw as he gazes into your slightly glassy eyes, “You can have anyone you want.” 

The warmth of his palm dissipates through your body, erasing the hateful voices within and filling you with contentment. A soft smile spreading across your face as you lean into his touch, longing for someone’s comfort; his embrace. You’re watching him keenly before accepting the silent offer that you can feel between you. 

Your eyes begin to feel heavy and you close them with a subtle nod as he draws you in. His hand cupping your chin as the other wraps around your nape, bringing you closer to his lips… closer to his kiss.


End file.
